


Jingle Bells

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Just a short fic about handcuffs and a naughty kitty.





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> As always I owe nothing, this is just my imagination running wild.  
> A big shout out and thank you to Rekalthirteen that kindly let me steal this idea and write it, I owe you for this and so many other things!

"Fuck! Ohh......close.....ughhh......shit........ohhhhh".

"That's it, Rich.....you look so fucking hot, babe......are you gonna cum for me?".

All Richard can do is nod as he feels his body tensing up, he arches his back and pulls on the handcuffs, letting out a deep, guttural groan in pure ecstasy as he comes, he cock swelling even more and spurting streaks of warm semen all over his own stomach and Lee's hand "ohhhhhhhhhh fuck YES........ohhhh god........Lee.........ohhhhhhh fuck".

Lee closes his hand tighter around Richard's pulsing cock, bringing him as much pleasure as he can and feeling his own arousal reaching its peak from witnessing Richard's. As soon as Richard sags back on the bed, panting and breathless, Lee sits up a little from his straddled position on Richard's thighs, quickly stroking himself to orgasm, watching his own release splatter all over Richard "Rich...... fuck yeahhhh".

Richard looks at him with hazy eyes, his voice hoarse "bloody hell that was good....edging me like that was amazing.....don't recall the last time I came as hard......fuck".

Lee grabs the towel to wipe his own hand then Richard's stomach and groin, being careful, knowing how sensitive he is right now. He tosses the towel towards the bathroom and lays down next to Richard, kissing him deeply and passionately "it was hot as fuck, Rich....you handcuffed and spread eagle like this.....moaning and begging.....I almost came from just hearing you".

Kissing the American back, Richard sighs in contentment "I'm glad you showed me how much fun toys can be......not sure how I went through 41 years without them......".

"Me neither, babe......and I do think I know the last time you came that hard......when I first showed you the vibrator".

To Richard's amazement he feels his own cock actually twitch with that particular memory and he looks at Lee "yeah...I think you barely touched my prostate and it was over".

Lee chuckles "pretty much".

"I love you, Lee" and Richard looks at him with his piercing blue eyes.

"I love you too, Rich.....more than anything else...." and he slides his hand over Richard's chest, enjoying the feel of his chest hair through his fingers "how about a hot shower together?".

Richard jiggle one arm "sounds great......help me get out of these now, love?".

Lee looks at the handcuffs that are attached to Richard's wrists and to the bed, he is a sight to behold and he kisses him again "sure" and he turns around to reach for the keys on the nightstand. He sounds puzzled "ehhh.....the keys are gone".

Stretching his neck, trying to see, Richard looks over "what do you mean they are gone? I saw you put them there".

Scooting to the side to give Richard a view of the nightstand, Lee gestures "I know....but they are gone".

JINGLE     JINGLE      JINGLE

They both turn their attention to the cat tower in the corner of their room and say in unison "Freddie".

The feline in question is sitting on the middle tier, looking at them, holding a cord with ribbons, bells and a key in his mouth.

Richard melts "awww, he just wanted a toy".

Lee gets up "he probably watched us have sex, pervert".

"Wouldn't be the first time.......remember the time he batted at your balls?".

Waving a hand, Lee strides towards Freddie "don't remind me.....he scratched me".

"Yeah, but I kissed and sucked it better".

Lee stops in his tracks, closing his eyes and feeling the blood rushing back to his groin "Rich, don't....." and he advances on the cat tower "here, kitty....Freddie, give me the keys", but he sees a certain look in the feline's eyes, letting him know that Freddie very much thinks this is a game.

Almost there, so close and then Freddie shoots out of the room at lightening speed.

Launching, Lee misses and slams against the wall "shit".

Richard lets out a snort.

Lee gets back on his feet, glaring at Richard "watch it Crispin or I might leave you there all day".

"He just thinks it is a game....he is probably under the couch".

"I'll be right back" and Lee disappears out the door, following in the direction of Freddie.

Richard settles back, he is comfortable and the fireplace is going, so it is not cold. He listens and can soon hear Lee's pleading voice "here kitty, kitty......Freddie....come on.....kitty, kitty".

Yelling, Richard tries to be helpful "click your tongue at him....and try to reach for him....".

"Shut up....I got it", followed by muttering, along with some huffing "ughhh...fuck.......the damn couch......come on Freddie.....kitty......".

"ARGHHHHHHHH".

"LEE! You alright? What happened?" and Richard tries to sit up in bed, but it is not quite working.

"Yeah, I'm fine......damn Pete, licked my ass.....he must have woken up from his nap........no, Pete.....bad dog....".

WOOF   WOOF   WOOF

"NO! You shit head......now he is even further under there......don't bark at him...........ughhh.....come here" and a door gets opened and closed.

Lee appears a second later in the bedroom door, looking a little frazzled "the duffus scared Freddie, he is all the way in the corner...I can't get him, that couch weighs a ton".

"I know....took a shitload of guys to get it in there, I remember". Richard glances at the clock "your parents landed about 1 hour ago, we need to get going....they will be here for Christmas dinner.....don't really want to be handcuffed when they knock on the door".

"Shit!" and Lee runs a hand through his ruffled hair "we should have gotten the plastic cuffs again".

"No, because you broke them when I blew you, remember".

"Good point........fuck......ehhh....pliers......we'll have to buy new handcuffs......I think they are out in the barn......." and he reaches for some sweatpants on the floor "be back in a second".

Lee is gone for 10 minutes and then returns triumphantly to the bedroom and stops in his tracks: Freddie is sitting on Richard's chest, looking quite content, the keys next to him.

"What the fuck?" and he holds up the pliers "I couldn't find them....I think George knocked them down from the workbench, they were behind some shit.....we really need to clean that barn".

Richard grins "I just clicked my tongue at him and called his name".

"I clicked my tongue too" and Lee does it again, with no reaction from Freddie.

"No, like this" and Richard makes the noise. Freddie's ears perk up and he meows and purrs, head budding Richard.

"Showoff" and Lee sticks his tongue out at him "funny how much the former cat hater loves his cat".

Richard is about to answer.

KNOCK   KNOCK   KNOCK

They look at each other in panic.

"Fuck, my parents".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
